gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Frontier
Complete this maze to receive Fallen Angel Gumball Hidden Gumball To obtain Satan's Son Gumball: *You will have to die in endless, leaving a tombstone. *When you reenter the maze in the following run, you will need to save 50 crystals each and purchase the "Lost Paradise" upgrade "Chaos Crystal Core", Giving you a "Demon Gift Box". Open it to receive 3 Hearts of Satan's Son. *After finding your tombstone on the appropriate floor, use 1 Dark Elemental Crystal to change to tombstone into a mausoleum, then summon Satan's Son and feed him the 3 "Hearts of Satan's Son" you obtained earlier Enemies Boss "Demon Lord Hugh Janus" Skills: *Demon's Wrath - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *Demon's Mark - Cast 1 layer of Demon's Mark each round (Each layer of Demon's Mark increases the effect of Demon Armor by 10%, providing Demon's Anger with extra effects according to the number of layers, effects can be stacked, lasts 3 rounds) **3 Layers of Demon Mark - Forbids enemy from casting 1 random spell type. **6 Layers of Demon Mark - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50%. **9 Layers of Demon Mark - Instantly kills the enemy. *Demon Armor - Physical Resistance +10%. Spell Resistance +10%. Stages Decisive battle! Demon Lord! : Floors 50 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor (unlocks Fallen Angel GB) Never-ending battle: Floors 45 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor Open! The Gate of Hell!: Floors 45 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Land of Death and Flame: Floors 40 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Special Occurrences Paradise Lost Exchange Ruins Abandoned Stronghold Collapsed Door Use 3 Crystals to summon an allied elemental of the corresponding element. When the summoned elemental dies it will drop 1 crystal. Each summon has a chance (20%??) to summon a gumball instead. When these gumballs die they will sometimes drop their fragments, spells or their unique item (i.e. Demon Hunter can drop Curse Eyeshot, Medusa can drop Gorgon's Eyes, and so forth). It is possible to summon the same gumball more than once. Dim Magic Matrix Corpses Other Occurrences Expeditionary Supply Station * Elemental Crystals (Light, Water, Air) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow * Drawing of Farplane Arrow * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing * Demon Thorns * Turin Shroud, Spear of Longinus, Holy Scarab * Core of Incandescence * Mark of Thor Abyss Exchange * Elemental Crystals (Dark, Fire, Earth) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow * Drawing of Farplane Arrow * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing * Angel's Wings * Beast's Teeth * Blood of Mountains * Hell Walker, Breathing of the Dead, Fiend's Phalanx Hell Rift * 5-6 activation's lead to area with Mines of each element ( after clicking on area elements you can get resources) * You can tap the mine cart and barrel on the screen a lot for bonus minerals Abandoned Portal * Inject 10 Fire : Turns into Hell's Gate * The second time you create Hell's Gate, you can teleport back to the floor with the first one.(Only two portals appear per run, if you don't use it when it appear it won't appear again) Doomsday Blade * Pull Out: Receive Doomsday Blade item. Stats depend on number of Crystals Added * Inject: Consumes 2 / 4 / 8 / 16 / 32 / 64 Fire Elemental Crystal (Total of 126 Crystals required) Raises Star Level of Doomsday Blade * The Doomsday Blade will remain on the same floor until it is pulled out - if you don't have enough Fire Crystals you can inject as many as you can then come back using Portal of Earth (or an item such as Time Machine or Magic Carpet) to add the remaining ones. Title/Gumball-Based Occurrences * Wizard's Elemental Whirlpools can be stabilized and picked up for later use w/ 5 Water Crystals. * Dragon Warrior's Fire Dragon Blades can be enhanced by injecting 2 Fire Crystals * Lich King's Statue gains a significant amount of XP (enough to go from Faith 10 to Faith 12) for 20 Water Crystals (repeatable). * Vampire Hunter's Blood Altar can inject 30 Dark Crystals to go from 10 Essence Blood per upgrade to 7. * Genie's Ruins can inject 30 Light Crystals to reduce the oil cost of Wishes by 1. * Sculptor's statues each have a 10-Crystal injection that will count as 4 floors' and 400 EP worth of sculpting: ** Boy Holding Goose: 10 Air Crystals ** Discoglobus: 10 Fire Crystals ** Thinker: 10 Earth Crystals ** Venus: 10 Water Crystals ** Pieta: 10 Light Crystals * Frost Queen's various Ice Castles can be permanently enhanced for 20 Water Crystals each: ** The Damage Reduction castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The +Water% Effect castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The MP Regen castle is boosted from 4 MP per turn to 5 MP per turn * Kraken Captain's Cannons can be boosted in damage with the injection of some Fire Crystals (details uncertain). Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *In the Hellrift, if you click on the wheelbarrow and crates 50 times, you can get EP, Coins, Magic Iron, and Gems. *Mark of Thor - Looted from Storage Chest - Use: Automatically casts Lightning Bolt every 10 rounds (only valid on target floor) - Also used to craft drawings. Tips * You are limited to 2 summons, so avoid using Athena when entering the dungeon. (Although Zerg eggs count as only one summon.) * Keep the Destroy Crystal in your bag after Diablo dies to have the effects active. No need to equip it. * If you have Diablo summoned when you revive Tyrael, he will kill Diablo (still drops necklace) or any dark elementals allies. Happens also when the roles are reversed. * Every Level of Chaos Crystal Core provides 20% dmg on Corruption Paradise Lost skill, 3 Satan's Heart for the hidden GB, plus one of the following: ** Demon's Contract (Demon title, -100 max HP) ** 3 Beast Teeth or 3 Mark of Thor or 3 Demon Thorns ** Key to Paradise Lost (5% chance of Paradise Lost appearing during Sky Exploration) ** Rare Chance to get full Light or Dark Set * If you are trying to get certain scrolls or elemental equipment in the maze you can use elements on the shops. If there is a stronghold on the same level enter it and leave it to change the type of element you can use. Repeat until desired type is listed. Quests / DP Category:Maze